Ella and the Misfits
by LauraMckane1994
Summary: Ella already has a fucked up life. When she has to do community service her whole world is turned upside down when she's caught in the middle of the storm.
1. Chapter 1

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **

The alarm goes off ringing in Ella's ears. First day of her community service where she would have to spend time cleaning shit up and picking up other peoples littler, may i add with other young offenders. Today was going to be hell, not only did she hate doing others dirty work but making new friends were not Ella's strong point, sure she would flirt with guys get what she wanted and then ditch and leave but that was different anybody can get friends when they're intoxicated with alcohol. Realising the horror of today Ella got up and looked at herself in the mirror, her long dark brown hair was in a tangled mess and her deep brown eye's still half closed from sleep. Why? Ella thought to herself in the mirror How have you managed to get yourself in this situation? Ella thought back to where it all began...

*Flashback*  
Bowling, who the hell goes bowling at 20? been dragged here by my work friends just makes it more embarassing. Ella's friend Elise was just about to throw her ball when her boyfriend grabbed her by the waist, somehow he was trying to distract her so she wouldnt throw the ball and beat him. Watching them kiss made Ella feel queezy, i mean im all for good time but in a bowling alley? Is there any need for that? Go home to bed and do it in the privacy of your own walls and doors, even outside in the alley way just not where i am.

_"Im off to get a drink to wash down the vomit in my throat"_ Ella said

_"Aw Ella, so grumpy maybe we should find you a man"_ Elise had said winking at her and giggling

_"Yeah, somehow I don't think that's what I need, would you stop fucking dry humping her? everybody's starting to stare"_ Ella groaned inwardly

The couple locked in even more passionate embrace. Ella had enough and stormed off to get a drink as she got to the vending machine there was a boy there with curly brown hair and green eyes, he was picking through the pick and mix sweets eating them and stuffing some in his pockets. He must have noticed Ella staring because he held out his hand and looked at her with curious eyes.

_"Want some?"_ the curly boy said

_"You are suppose to pay for them you know? I think thats classed as stealing"_ a smirk came uponm the curly boy's face

_"Not if you eat them all at once_" he winked at her and she laughed, this guy was such a weirdo but she couldnt help but laugh at the things he did.

she then took a pick and mix out of his hand and started to chew when she saw the security guard marching over to them.

_"Look's like were in for it now"_ she looked at the curly haired boy who turned to see the security guard behind him

"_You need to pay for them sweets please sir, you cant just eat them like that"_ he said in a stern voice

"_oh well iv already eaten them now, so that's a shame"_ popping another pick and mix in his mouth

"_Put those down and pay for the one's you have eaten"_ he was gritting his teeth, how fucking rude Ella thought. Fuck this

"_Have you ever heard of try before you buy? that's what we were doing? I had one pick and mix if your suggesting i give you that 5p for the one sweet i have eaten? Then im going to have to tell you to fuck off..."_

She looked at his name badge for his name and the humour rose in her throat she couldnt stop herself

"_Beverly"_ she started laughing along with the curly haired boy who now couldnt stop smiling

"Beverly? who the fuck gave you that name? Its a girls name? your like a chick with a dick" said the curly one.

Ella could tell the security guard wasn't taking much more

He then grabbed his walky talky and talked down it

"_Security guard's come to the sweet isle please"_

Ella looked at the curly haired boy and realised they both needed to do the same thing, they both tried to push past the security guard, who caught Nathan by the chest, next thing Ella knew was the curly haired one is screaming down the microphone

"_I'm been assaulted by a chick with a dick" _

Ella couldnt just leave him the next thing she knew she had grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the sceuirty guard who was lying on the floor. The curly haired boy then dragged Ella the oposite way she saw the other guards running down but where the hell was this boy taking her? Next thing were running across peoples bowling alleys running away from the security guards. There was no way of getting out now, she was then taken down by one of the security guards and laid across the bowling alley floor, she turned her head to see the curly haired boy also been pinned down 'Wonderful' she thought this is just what i need.

The security guards office was small and dull, both the curly haired boy and I was sat in seats next to each other while the man over the desk looked at us both with an evil grin.

"_Are you both going to pay for those sweets"_ he said. Ella was pissed off now, how dare he look at her like that, she she was some sort of a game the fucking wanker!

"_You want me to pay you 5p for a fucking sweet? Do I look like I carry 5p's around with me? No! I may have a 10p but I am not giving you it because thats far too much than what you need"_

she huffed and puffed and noticed the curly boy smiling next to her.

"_What?!"_ she said, he laughed and shook his head

"_Nothing sweet cheeks clam yourself down!"_ he looked over at the man across the desk

"_She's right though I don't think it would kill you to let us off with a few pick and mix"_

he blinked his eyelashes at the man who shot a glare back, boy this kid is fucking weird!

"_If you do not give me the money ill call the police"_ his voice could cut through glass, yet he was so small and chubby

"_Fine"_

The boy pulled out his card and handed it to the man, he then got up and walked out of the room, leaving me and the curly boy alone. He took this time to turn to me

_"My name is Nathan, what's yours?"_ ahhhh so his name was Nathan. She then smiled at Nathan.

"_My name's Ella, and since we're either about to go to jail or get something exciting happen to us you might as well get used to saying it"_

he was about to say something when the security guard came in throwing Nathan's card at us.

"_WANKER! what the fuck did you do that for!"_ Ella was getting angry now, fucking dick heads.  
the security guard raised his voice

"_THE CARD HAS BEEN DECLINED!"_ all of a sudden a man walks in rough looking and he stares at Nathan who's face turns in disgust.

"_What the fuck are you doing here?"_ Nathan says to the rough looking man

"_Your mother called from Spain said you were in trouble"_ he sounded the least bit interested.

"_Well I fine not you can go now bye?"_ Ella could tell Nathan was getting angry? But why was he getting angry at this man?

_"So your telling me, iv had to come all the way down here, for you to tell me your not in trouble? bullshit how much money does he owe you?"_

_"I don't want you to pay for anything I just want you to go?"_

Nathan said in a nasty way, then it hit her that was it his dad? Step dad? i couldnt be sure but i turned away not wanting to be involved in the moment.

"Its either that or I call the police"

Nathan then looked at the security man with a huge grin on his face

"_Call the police"_ he then looked towards what Ella could think was his dad and said

_"You can go now"_ his dad opened the door and walked out leaving Nathan blow a sigh of relief.

The security guard laughed and looked at Nathan

"_So thats your dad, you look like you both get on like a house on fire"_ Nathan's face turned into disgust

"_Oh fuck off Beverly, Are you calling the police or what_" he then turned to Ella.

"_What about you, your parents come down for you?"_  
Ella gritted her teeth and spoke with as much anger as she could

"_Well unless you want to wait here all night, My dad lives in America I am sure he would be here in about two days though"_

Fucking knob

"_What about your mum?"_ Ella looked at him smiling at her and lost her temper

"_I don't talk to my mum, she's a bitch." _

The secuirty guard knew he must have pissed her off he then picked up the phone and called the police after he finished he looked at both Nathan and Ella and started smiling

"_They're on their way, Bet both of your parents are proud of you"_

That was it Ella lost it she picked up the stapler on the desk and looked at the security guard

"_Fuck off Beverly"_

and shot a staple into his hand and threw the stapler behinde her. While the security guard moaned in pain from the tiny staple she saw Nathan laughing next to her. Fucking wuss its only a fucking staple you would have thought i had chopped his hand off.

*end of flashback*

After that they were both sent to court and given community service. Ella's dad had shouted at her down the phone and told her to seek therpy. Wanker.  
She decided it was time to get ready for her day of community service. The shower only made her want to stay at home more, the idea of picking shit up and rubbish all day did not set well with her mind. Once Ella was dressed in her tight jeans and a stap top, she straightened her hair and applied her make up. After chucking her leather jacket on she made her way to the community centre.  
When Ella had got there she saw a dark man with a clipboard

"_Name?"_ he said  
"_Ella Childs"_

he ticked her off and told her to go into the locker room. When she got there she met all the people she would be spending the next long weeks with, she saw Nathan and his curly dark hair and those green eyes, next she saw a girl with curly hair and a chocolate coloured look to her, she noticed the girl was putting her jump suit on and pushing her bra up to show her boobs. Fucking typical slag. After she noticed another girl scraping her hair back right to the back of her ponytail, holy shit that must be killing her head right now, she saw a dark coloured man who muscles and a good looking body, she recognised him he was the runner who got done for doing drugs busted Ella thought, she met eye's with the next one he was a shy kin of boy who kept quite, he looked a bit weird though not someone you want to be in a dark situation with, The next one much to her amusement was a gangster looking boy with a cap on he looked the dangeous type, which just made Ella want to laugh even more fucking dickhead.  
After she took in the other people she made her way to her locker and noticed it was right next to Nathans fuck sake.  
Nathan smiled at her putting her jumpsuit on

_"Nice to see you again, ready for our community service, i think were going to get along just fine_" he smirked at her the bastard

"_Fuck off Nathan"_

she smirked back and they all walked out of the locker room to go speak to the probation worker.  
Here we fucking go.


	2. Powers

Ella was stood next to Nathan and the chav girl, trying to tune out the sounds of the probation worker.

_"This is it, this is your chance to do something positive to give something back, you can help people. You can really make a difference to peoples lives. that's what community service is all about, there are people out there who think your scum, you have the opportunity to prove them wrong_"

Ella was about to plug her headphones in when Nathan spoke up

"_Yeah but what if they're right?"_ she turned to look at him in disgust when she saw the smug smile on his face. _"I mean no offense"_ he said looking at the gangster boy "_but im thinking some people are just born criminals"_ pointing his finger at him, the boy didnt look impressed.

"_Are you looking to get stabbed?"_ the gangster boy threatens. Is this kid for real? what a fucking idiot?

"_Did you just threaten to stab him?"_ i butted in "_I think your in the wrong place love, the mental health hospitals that way"_ i say pointing my thumb in the oposite direction. Before the boy could reply someones phone went off, it was the slags phone she starts talking

"_Hey"_ she said down the phone, meanwhile the poor probation worker was still trying to continue his speech  
"_It doesnt matter what you have done in the past"_ when the slut overspeaks him with her huge voice he looks at her in disbelife  
"_Hey! Excuse me? Hello im still talking here?!"_ the slut girl looks like she's about to chew him apart  
"_What i thought you had finished?!"_ still on the phone and making no attempt to end it any time soon, oh jesus christ this is fun.

"_Do you see my lips moving? that means im still talking"_ said the probation worker  
"_Yeah but you could have been yawning or chewing"_ Nathan butts in with the smug look still on his face.  
"_End the call, Hey hang up!"_ Tony the probation worker is having an extremley bad day!  
while Tony continues to stare at the slut girl still making no attempt to put her phone down, Nathan looks over at the weird creepy boy

"_You alright weird kid?"_

Oh thankfuck its not only me who think's he's weird then turns around to the gangster boy to blow him a kiss.

This ends up in the gangster been agressive towards Nathan

"_Ill rip out your throat and shit down your neck" _ oh for fuck sake!  
"_i think you need to seek professional help, you have a problem_" i turn away from the crazy boy and Nathan trying to calm whatever it is o have left.

Next thing i hear is the muscle boy speaking "_i shouldnt even be here, can i move to a different group, this isnt going to work out for me_"  
Fucking arsehole!

_"err what makes u fink ur better than o's"_ Holy shit what was that? this girl really is a chav! Nathan turns at her with an expression of shock

"_What is that accent?!_  
The muscle guy starts laughing "_is that for real?"_

"_Erm if ur tryin to say sumfink, then yeh"_ she snaps back  
"_Thats just a noise?! Are we suppose to be able to understand her?!"_ Nathan ask's Tony  
"_Do u understand that?"_ she puts her finger up at Nathan who then turns back to the gangster "_I think she likes me"_

The gangster then pushes Nathan and are both nearly fighting when Tony comes and drags crazy boy away. Everybody starts laughing, must admit it is pretty funny, oh dear lord save me now.

Painting fucking benches, to be fair its better than picking up shit? Ill do this for weeks i dont mind! While each of us split to paint benches i have both chav girl whos' name is kelly and Nathan painting the same bench as me, suddenly the crazy guy gets paint on his hat and starts having a mental breakdown!  
_"I have paint on my fucking cap!"_ leave it at home then you wanker!  
"_what gets me is why you would wear it painting anyway? wouldn't you take it off before? idiot_" he then turns to look at Ella who's glad she's finally told him  
"_shut the fuck up you slut!_ " oh deary me here we go.  
"_or else what? You going to stab me with your paint brush?"_ she smiles at the crazy one and can hear nathan and kelly laughing next to her  
"_Fukin hate you already you fucking bitch"_  
"_Oh dear and there goes my plans for having your babies?"_ she starts laughing with everyone else while the crazy kids starts screaming about how this is all bullshit kicks his paint over and a fucking trolley and storms off. What a nutcase.  
I distantly hear the slutty girl winding the running guy up about him 'screwing up big time' and then pulled out of it by nathan questioning kelly  
"_So come on what did you do?"_ Kelly ignored this and continued painting the bench but good old Nathan wasnt giving up easy  
"_let me guess shoplifting?"_ Kelly finally broke and shot him a glare

_"dont fink ya know me cuz ya dont"_  
Nathan smiled "_Im just making conversation, come on this is our chance to network with other young offenders, we should be swapping tips brainstorming, come on what did you do"_  
kelly sighed and gave up

"_This girl called me a slag, so i just got into a fight"_ typical Ella thought.  
Nathan looked at her with a straight face _"Was this on the jeremy Kyle show"_ Holy shit hahahahahahaha.  
Ella had to look away to stop herself from laughing what a wanker he is!  
"_No it was in argos"_ Kelly replied with an angry expression. Bloody hell these people are funny.  
Nathan seemed to be just as amused by this as i was and started again

"_Oh argos, you know what you should have done, you should have go one of those little pens and jabbed it in her eye"_

Kelly and i exchanged a look and i knew she was thinking the same as me, is this guy for fucking real?  
Nathan then smiled over at the shy weird boy, oh poor thing he was Nathan's next victim

"_What about you weird kid? Dont take this the wrong way or anything but you look like a panty sniffer"_ Nathan then made it look as though he was sniffing a pair of pants.

Erough disgusting.  
The weird kid was just as grossed out as the rest of us

"_Im not a panty sniffer_" he turned his face away "_Im not a pervert"_

alrightyyyyyy then. Awkward.

Ella continued to paint her bench when she heard Nathan doing werid noises, she looked up to see him using the paintbrush and if he was jacking himself off with the paint dripping down at the end, just as i was about to tell Nathan to pack it in the weird kid spoke up  
_"I tried to burn someones house down"_ Nathan then made a weird noise which sounded like 'fuck'  
Wow even more awkward now, thanks for that Nathan you twat.  
"_What did you do?"_ Kelly asked Nathan.  
"_I was done for eating some er, pick and mix, so was she"_ he pointed towards me

"_Bolloks_" kelly said  
"_He's actually telling the truth_" Ella said as she dipped her brush in the paint  
Before anybody could say anything there was a sound of thunder just as nathan looked up

"_what is going on with this weather?"_

As i bent up to look at the scary looking thunder cloud i heard Tony the probation worker moaning about something  
"_How did that happen?"_ he was pointing to where Gary had kicked his paint over "_I mean you been here five minutes? its painting benches how did you screw that up? tell me because i have no idea"_

Just as i was about to defend myself a huge lump of ice came crashing down into a car destroying it.  
Everybody froze and looked at the destroyed car

"_That was my car"_ Tony said in sad voice.

Nathan made a laughing noise and came out with "classic" just then another lump on ice came crashing down into the water soaking me, Kelly and Nathan.

"_What the fuck is that?!"_ the slut girl shouted, we all looked and the cloud's were black with ice shooting out of it, just then another came down next to simon.  
"_Right everbody lets get inside!"_ Said Tony. The ice came down harder now, faster and more of it

"**_MOVE!"_**Tony said, as were all running back to the community centre a million things are going through my mind, am i going to die? Were all screaming as we get to the door's the runner guy starts shouting

"_THE DOORS ARE LOCKED?!"_ Tony moves him and starts struggling with the keys, everybodys screaming  
"_OPEN THE DOOR!"_ me, Kelly, Nathan, runner guy  
"_OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"_ slut girl shouts, Tony turns and shouts  
"_DONT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"_ seems like a funny time to be telling her off!  
Then a spark of lightening comes down throwing us all in the air, im going to die the weird feeling shocking my body and throwing me about.

I landed crash bang on the floor in the middle of Nathan and slut girl. I felt lifeless my body felt like it had been drained my head was pounding  
"_I feel really weird"_ kelly said  
"_That would be the lightening"_ said runner guy  
"_We should have died"_ the weird boy said. Oh fucking fantastic  
"_Thats all i need to hear when in a positive situation!" _i shot back at him  
"_A little reeassurance might be nice"_ Nathan said to Tony "_Your fine, looking good maybe_"  
Tony's head did some sort of spasmum which left his head hanging at one side "_ww-wanker_" ehh?  
Nathan looked at me appauled "_did he just call me a wanker?"_

"_I think he just did"_ any other time i would have laughed but this is some serious shit. Tony then moved his head and sat up  
"_Is everyone alright?"_ he seemed a little out of it, but hey wasn't all of us.  
"_We could have died you dick_" slut girl growled through her theeth, these people are forever so positive.  
"_Are you alright?"_ Kelly asked Tony, who replied by the spasm in his neck and making a weird 'erough' sound  
"_Ur actin like a freak?"_ kelly said, have to admit he was acting dodgy.

He looked up at us all "_Maybe we should call it a day"_  
No shit sherlock!

It was just Me, Kelly and slut girl who name turned out to be Alisha was alone in the locker room. I was putting my jacket on when i heard Kelly shout at Alisha

"_what did ya just say?"_  
Eh no one said anything

Alisha gave her a funny look _"I didnt say anything"_  
Kelly then turned around confused and started doing her hair again, closed my locker and Kelly was at it again with Alisha

"_WHAT"_ she said

so Alisha looked at her confused "_what?"_  
kelly then repeted another 'what' when Alisha stormed out of the locker room.

I looked at Kelly "_are you alright?"_  
Kelly turned and shut her locker_ "Yeah think it was just that storm"_

Ella nodded and left the locker room with Kelly  
we went out into the hall to see Nathan either dry humping or breaking a vending machine  
"_What the fuck are you doing"_ i asked him  
"_Trying to get a free drink"_ he shook it a little more before a coke fell down, he then winked at me for that i rolled my eyes.  
Oh my head hurt. Really fucking hurt maybe it will be time for bed once i got back to my apparantment.  
"_Who are we waiting for?"_ ask kelly  
"_The probation worker"_ Said runner guy who's real name is curtis

"_I think maybe theres something wrong with him, it was like he was having a fit"_ said simon  
"_he was probably just faking it trying to get some compensation, the cheap bastard"_ Nathan said sipping his coke

"_I dont think he was faking it"_ simon said looking down to the floor. Poor guy he's always so shy.  
"_You would know all about been mental, wanker_" he then pretended to have a fit  
"_Stop been a dick head Nathan_!" i shot a glare at Nathan while i said it.  
"_Well im not waiting around for that dick head, im off_" Alisha said walking out. Fuck it we might as well.

Home sweet home i thought as i walked through the door, collpasing on the sofa putting my feet up, in my nice appartment, too much of a nice apartment for a typical misfit, but my dad pays the rent so im all good, a high fancy millionaire in america and here is daughter is doing community service else where. My mother was nothing but a rotten bitch, making Ella do things she didn't want to do she's the reason her brother and sister had died. Always making out Ella pushed her to get rid of Ella and leave her on her own. Its all fuck up. She fucked Ella up big time and didn't even have the balls to admit it! Ella was getting angry her head was spinning, I needed something to rid of this foul headache. Headache tablets YES Ella headache tablets.  
Searching through my couboards i couldnt find what i was looking for, getting angier by the second!

"_Where the fuck are my headache tablets!"_

suddenly all the cups and glasses came shooting out of the couboard and onto the floor and with a fraction of a second the headache tablets where in her hand. What the fuckk?  
After finding a glass that wasnt smashed and tidying her kitchen up she took the tablets and laid down on her bed, let herself relax and calm herself down


	3. Probation worker gone wild

Ella woke still with the headache she had yesterday remembering all the weird shit that happened. The storm, the lightening. Today should be fun! Getting ready Ella decided it was a warm day she put a pair of shorts on with a strap top, the shorts brought out all her curves, she decided today she would keep her hair long and curly grabbed her jacket phone and bag and off she went back to do her crappy community service.

As Ella got there she saw Nathan jumping out of the window and pulling the shutters back down.  
_"Breaking in the community centre? what fun could you possibly get by doing that"_ Nathan then turned to look as she spoke  
His eye's looked panicked but then calmed in a fraction of a second _"I wanted a drink so i decided i couldnt wait any longer, you coming?"_

Something told me he was lying but who was i to judge? I dont do private lives, no way am i the sort of girl to talk about each other 'problems' just let it go Ella.  
Following Nathan while he lit up his fag completely passing the huge ink sign on the wall 'Im going to kill you' it said. What the fuckk?  
"_This is a joke man, did one of you's do this?"_ Curtis said  
"_don't Look at me coz i dint do it!"_ kelly said pulled him a face of disgust.  
"_Ill tell you who did it! Its that banksy prick! There's a hidden meaning like the monkey with the bananna and the tesco's bag"_ He wrapped his arm around Simon.

"_Maybe someone wants to kill us"_ Simon said to Kelly  
"_Why would anyone want to kill o's?"_ Have to agree with her there.  
"_Your like a happy ray of sunshine to brighten up my day, you know that Simon?"_ Ella smiled at simon who looked down. Ella you bastard, look at him don't be so cruel!  
"_I'm just kidding Simon_" i said smiling, he smiled back. Bless him.  
"_Right come on you lot, time to get ready"_ Tony the probation walker came around the corner. Wonder if he's recovered from his spasum yesterday.  
"_Have you seen this? someone's taking the piss_" Curtis looked at Tony  
"_Yes its disgusting isnt it, all this anti-social behaveiour"_  
"_Oh, is he having a dig at us_" Nathan said sparking yet again another cig up. Just then Alisha's phone went off again and Tony snapped  
"_Right thats it! all of you give me your phones, no one's making any calls today!"_ Alisha laughed  
"_Er, are you allowed to take our phones?"_ her phone made a noise as if she's just taking a picture of him.  
Curtis handed his phone over without a problem, Kelly however made a funny face and came out with

"_What?!"_ he reached down into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. Pervert  
Simon handed his phone over easy

Nathan held his phone in his hand _"I'm expecting a very important phone call from my mum" _

Tony snatched the phone out of Nathans hands who looked at him with shock "_Alright ill take a message_"

Oh then he came to me. He isnt having my phone  
"_PHONE?!"_ Tony shouted  
"_Mine's in my bra, if you want to reach down and get it feel free, i wont tell anybody if you don't_" she winked at Tony. Suck on that knob  
"_PHONE NOW!"_ she pulled her phone out of her bra and handed it to him

"_Shame we could have made magic you and I_" Tony gritted his teeth while Kelly and Alisha were laughing  
"_GET GOING NOW!"_  
"_Alright keep your knickers on_" i said walking past Tony's to the locker room.  
I heard Kelly call Tony a wanker which made us all start laughing

While we were in the changing room's everybody was talking about Tony ringing sex lines on their phones. While Ella was putting her jump suit on she could feel someone breathing behind her, she turned to look but no one was there. Your probably just imagining it Ella. Looking around she could see Curtis, Alisha, Nathan and Kelly. Where was Simon? No one seemed to realise he was gone? Poor boy. Also where was that gangster chav who was in yesterday? Probably at home smoking his weed and threatening some poor old woman for her money. Arsehole Ella thought.

Going outside to scrub the 'I am going to kill you off' Alisha was sat in her bathing costume laid out on the bench. Bitch, obviously she thought she was way to good for doing this sort of thing.  
"_Did any ov use feel dead weird after the storm?"_ i Turned to see Kelly with a worried look on her face  
"_Yes, i had a strange tingling sensation in my anus_" eroughh typical Nathan  
"_You should probably go to a doctor about that you know?"_ he looked at me and smiled  
"_Would you take a look for me? im not a fan of male doctors_" he winked.  
"_In your dreams, Nathan you have no chance with me_" me and Curtis laughed  
"_Did you feel ded weird?"_ Kelly was now asking Simon  
Simon muttered something to which Nathan took his reply  
"_What was that? Squeek up?"_ Nasty prick  
After Simon had given up and said nothing Kelly suddenly turned around to push Nathan over knocking the bucket of water. What the hell?  
Kelly marched off round the corner in rage, i looked at Nathan who was looking at her with a shocked expression.  
"_What the fuck did you say to her_?" i shouted at Nathan  
"_I didn't say anything to her she just pushed me over?!"_  
"_You deserve it for been such an arsehole!"_

After we had scrubbed and scrubbed we went into the community centre for lunch. I was sitting down with a chocolate bar when i heard Alisha and Nathan both winding Curtis up.  
"_You let your parents down and the kids"_ Nathan smiled, Curtis then grabbed Nathan by the jacket  
"_You can't hit a guy in a wheelchair"_ Nathan defended himself. What an arsehole.  
"_Do you want to know what iv been sent here for?"_ Alisha said  
"_No, Not really_" Nathan said, I couldn't help but laugh at that. Alisha took no notice anyway as she went into a story about her friends and a party with her dads car. BORING!

Suddenly she started sucking on her water bottle like it was some kind of lolly pop. Erough would someone stop this slut now. Turning around Ella could see Nathan, Curtis and even Simon all gaping at her with mouths wide open. Fuck sake man. The things people do to get the least bit of attention!  
Kelly then came banging through the door falling over, she got back up and locked the door. Something was wrong.

Nathan laughed "_Nice entrance, very dramatic"_  
"_The probation worker has just gone menal he attacked me! Somfin really weird is appening, am earing these thoughts in my head, it like i can hear what people are finking"_  
"_Oh, have you been sniffing glue"_ Alisha asked her  
"_The lightening the storm, i duno its just done somefink to us!"_ Ella knew Kelly wasnt lying, i mean think about the weird shit what happened with her yesterday? Maybe she should say something?  
"_Alright then, if you can read my thoughts what am i thinking?" _Nathan pushed his wheelchair in front of her.  
"_You think its bullshit!"_ Kelly shouted at Nathan  
"_Of course i think its bullshit you dont have to be a mind reader to know that_"  
"_Why are you in a wheel chair?"_ she asked Nathan  
_"It was the storm, the strange tingling sensation in my anus has now spread and now i can't feel my legs"_ Kelly then booted Nathan in the leg  
"_I did something too"_ Simon spoke up  
"_What was that? Did you loose your virginity? were all very happy for ya!"_  
"_Shut up Nathan!"_ i screamed and looked at Simon "_What did you do Simon?"_  
"_When we were in the locker room i went invisable, none of you could see me"_  
Ella knew she knew someone was there near her she wasnt imagining it. This was all becoming too strange for Ella.  
"_Go on then do it, turn invisable."_ Nathan then wound Simon up and threw a can at his head  
Nathan then got up cursing going to open the door  
"_Do not go out there! he will kill ya!"_ She said to Nathan.

Just then Curtis shouted "_She's telling the truth!"_  
"_Oh this just gets better by the minute i suppose your physcic now then too!"_  
"_No this has already happened once before, you open the door and then he kills you"_ he looks at kelly "_Time went slowly then suddenly it went back"_  
"_So what you can turn back time?"_ Alisha asked Curtis  
Nathan was already making his way to the door  
"_don't go out there he will kill you"_ Nathan opened the door then slammed it shut quick.  
"_She's right the probation worker's gone mental"_ Nathan looked at Ella  
"_Maybe he's on crystal meth, my friend Chloe did it once she nearly shagged her brother, and he was really ugly."_  
"_Id be worried if she shagged him and he was good looking nevermind ugly"_ Alisha then pulled me a funny look  
"_why did you come back here? You should have gone somewhere else"_ Alisha screamed at Kelly  
"_I came back to warn you_!"  
"_Oh shut up you chav_"  
"_Next time you call me a chav yeah, ill kick you so hard in the cunt your mum will feel it_"  
"_Her mum will feel it, how will that work?"_  
"_Can you all Shut the fuck up? Have you forogtten the probation worker is trying to kill us?"_  
"_I'm so sick of you all judging me all the time you can all fuck off_" Kelly screamed  
"_Iv had enough of this im getting out of here"_

Alisha turned to walk at the other end of the community centre  
"_Yeah let's go out the back way!"_ Everybody ran toward the back, when Nathan slipped and dragged me down with him.  
There was liquid all over me, thinking it was water and seeing that it was actually blood  
"_Holy shit its blood!"_ I screamed running over to Kelly  
"_Erough get it off me!"_ Nathan said rubbing it on his jumpsuit.  
Curtis made him way to the locker it was coming from, when he opened it the gangster boy popped out looking like he had been ripped to shreds.  
_"I did wonder what happened to him!"_ Nathan said staring in the locker  
"_He's going to kill us"_ Alisha said with tears in her eyes  
Curtis looked at her "_dont look at him"_ he grabbed her arm and all of a sudden his face changed.  
"_Oh your so fit, I want to bang you so hard, come on lets do it raw"_ WHAT THE FUCK?  
"_GET OFF ME!"_ Alisha shouted, she went to slap him and he caught her arm  
"_Oh im so ready for you. im going to fuck you hard"_  
she pushed him back for him to then look at her confused "_what did i do?"_  
"_Er, you said you were gonna shag her_" Kelly said  
"_You were even getting your chap out_" Nathan pointed to Curtis jeans  
"_Its when you were touching her"_ Simon said  
We all looked at Alisha while she was staring at her hands. Then she put her hand on Simons neck  
"_Im so hard for you, i want to rip your clothes off and piss on your tits_" Fucking weirdo!  
"_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"_  
"_You sick bastard_" Nathan said to Simon.  
Suddenly the probation worker came smashing through the doors. Everybody screaming when Kelly picks up a pot of paint and wacks him round the head with it. Holy fuckk!  
"_Is he dead?"_ Alisha said  
"_Well im no doctor but you see the way his heads caved in like that?"_ Nathans sarcasum was not needed at this point.  
"_Oh i think im going to be sick"_ Alisha turned around just as the probation worker grabbed Kelly's foot. Kelly started screaming. THINK ELLA THINK.  
"_Push the locker on him!"_ i screamed to Nathan  
"_HOW THE FUCK DO I DO THAT"_ all of a sudden the locker came flying over and crashing down on Tony's head.  
Everyone stared at Ella.  
_"How did that happen"_ Kelly asked Ella.  
Ella shook her head not knowing what to say

"_She moved the locker."_ Nathan said they were all staring at Ella now.  
Ella looked at the chair from the other side of the room. 'Chair' she thought suddenly the chair came flying across the room in a flash and smashed against the wall.  
"_What the fuck has happened to me"_ The headache, The tablets. Oh fuck

"_I fink you can move things with your mind"_ Kelly said

"_Why are we all worried about my mind when there is a dead probation worker, laying under a locker that iv just throw at his head!"_  
"_We should ring the police"_ Said Curtis  
"_Yeah, show them the boy in the locker, they will do some CSI shit and figure it out_."  
"_They wont believe us!"_  
"_We will just tell them the truth_" Curtis said  
"_That what? You can turn back time, he goes invisible? I move shit with my mind! Kelly's right they wont believe a word we say, no one will believe a bunch of young offenders!" _  
"_They say were lying! They say we killed them!"_ Kelly shouted  
"_If there's no body's there's no evidence, we should burry them under the fly over_" Simon then came out with.  
"_How are we meant to do that? Someone's going to see us"_ Alisha said panicked  
Nathan then spoke up "_No, no, no not if we just give them a quick"_ He made a whistle sound and movement to make it obvious he meant clean them up "_And if anyone asks were just a few young offenders taking a couple of specials out for a walk"_  
Ella nodded "_That could work! Right lets do it!"_

Once we got under the bridge the relief passed through Ella's body. Nobody noticed anything! As we dug up a hole to put the body's in Kelly and Nathan dumped the body's in the ground. We all picked up a shovel and started digging.  
"_We don't tell anybody about this yeah? About the storm or what happened to us"_ Kelly suddenly said  
Alisha then came round helping covering the bodies "_We don't tell anyone, I cant be a freak_"  
"_What about you"_ Kelly said to Curtis who was stood against a tree not helping. Fucking fool!  
_"I shouldn't even be here_" He said through his teeth. Iv had enough.  
"_Listen, you keep fucking saying that but you are here aren't you? I'm so sick of you thinking your better than the rest of us! Brain fucking storm your not! your here for a fucked up reason just like the rest of us, so get fucking use to it! were all in this together now and either you like it or not i don't give a fuck! remove your head from your arse and get on with it like the rest of us are doing!"_ Ella realised she had been shouting when everyone turned and stared at her.  
"_She's right man, there's no going back now were all in this mess hey your black and famous your even more screwed than us_!" Nathan said  
Curtis picked up a shovel and started digging. Kelly was asking Alisha how did what she did to Curtis and Simon. Nathan however was obviously trying to make the best out of a bad situation.  
"_didn't you say you wanted to piss on her tits?"_ Nathan looked at Simon "_Best to keep that with yourself and your internet service provider_"  
Ella laughed at Nathan and his extreme case of trying to be funny. I mean they were burying bodies for god sakes!  
Nathan then looked at Ella.  
"_Think that's funny do you, Does this mean im once step closer to getting that shag?"_  
"_No it means your one step further away from getting it you goon!"_ she smiled back at him smugly

After they were finished they all went home. Realising Ella still didn't have her phone. It must be in the office at the community centre.

Ella couldn't sleep anyway. As she made her way down to the community centre she was interrupted by a man following her, she tried to quicken her pace but so did the man.  
Ella turned "_Is there something you want? Or are you following me for no reason?"_  
The man smiled and got closer "_Come on sugar give us a bit of love"_

Ella was scared and angry all at the same time, she was looking around for something she could use to chuck at this man. When she realised that there wasnt anything she started to panick. A flick of Anger came through and suddenly the man was been thown across the air and landed with a thump. Did she do that? Could she throw people with her mind as well?

Not wanting to stick around Ella ran and reached the community centre. Then she lifted up the shutter's she saw Nathan come out of earlier and crept her way inside.  
As she reached the office she found her phone. Leaving to go out again she heard someone speak  
"_What the fuck are you doing here?"_ she turned to see Nathan  
"_Came to get my phone, What are you doing?"_ he looked at her with confusion and saw that behind was a made bed.  
"_couldn't sleep so i took a walk to my faveourite place ever-"_ as he was about to carry on Ella cut him off  
"_You've been kicked out havent you?"_ Ella didn't mean to sound harsh, as soon as she said it he smiled  
"_Your like that woman my mum use to watch on telly sorting all that mudering shit out"_  
"_Miss marple? She was old. Im way too young for that shit!"_ she smiled back at Nathan  
"_Are you alright you look abit flustered?"_ did he actually care?  
"_I was attacked on the way down here by a nutcase, turns out i can throw people in the air like i can objects."_  
"_Holy shit really. wanna cig_?" Ella grinned  
"_Yeah i would love too!"_ she followed Nathan upstairs to the roof where they sat down on the seats.

"_So why did your mum chuck you out?"_ Ella wasn't sure why she asked. Usually Ella doesn't do the whole bullshit talking about other peoples feelings.

"_I didn't get on with the man who lives with her"_ He said without looking at her  
"_Was he the one at the bowling alley that day?"_  
"_No that was my dad he's a bastard too!"_ She looked away. I knew it was his dad.  
"_What about you? I remember you saying you didn't live with your parents"_ The question shocked Ella, she didn't think he paid that much attention

"_No, my dad lives in America with my slut bitch of a mother and they don't bother with me, i have a flat which to be fair my dad pays for but its his way of been there when he doesn't know how too, poor excuse for parents"_ she said taking another drag of the cig  
"_Does he love you? your dad?"_ Ella looked up when he asked her the question. Ella didn't know how to answer.  
_"I don't think he knows what its like to love a daughter. My mum doesn't she does everything she can to get the slightest bit of attention"_ Ella muttered he must have known the conversation was upsetting her because he next said

"_We don't have to talk about it, im not one for talking about problems either."_

She smiled. He actually really was like that. For some reason she wanted to tell him, she wanted to know what he's been through.  
Ella started to speak looking down at the ground

"_When I was younger I had a brother and a sister my brother was 2 years older and my sister was a year younger than me, one night my mum had gone away to France to get some space which was bullshit because she was fucking the neighbour and he suddenly disappeared too, that one night our home was broken into, the maid who brought us up was shot so was my brother and younger sister I was shot too, I was in a coma for 2 weeks and three days to wake up and find out they had all died and I didn't, growing up was really hard in the house where everybody you loved died, i tuned a little crazy to be fair that was all my mums fault. Awful woman she never paid attention she was always having sex with men and letting me down, then one day when i turned 15 she told the Gardner to have sex with me, she said she didn't want me to have my first time with someone who didn't know what they were doing, she stayed behind the door to make sure i couldn't escape and that was that. I remember crying after like crazy and her telling me to get over it. After that the gardener then took my mother into her bedroom and fucked her senseless. Disgusting. After that I just shut everybody off and was on my own, i have a job as a bartender in a club and i don't talk to either of them anymore. When I was in court my dad told me to seek therapy for my issues."_

She looked up to see Nathan looking at her with sad eyes.  
"_I wouldn't worry about it now thought, im as tough as nails and i dont give a fuck about anything or anyone thats easy way to be! Im saying this because im trying to get through to you"_  
Nathan then scowled  
"_What do you mean?"_  
"_I mean have you ever thought your mum does love you, that she would do anything for you but she's also finding a way to make herself happy, your not old you have ages to live yet, your not worried about having kids or getting married, maybe your mum doesnt want to be alone when she goes, maybe she needs someone there to tell her that she's not alone_"  
Nathan looked away "_I know she loves him, but i dont and i can't seem to find a way around that. Sounds selfish and wrong but thats who i am_"  
"_Maybe one day you will realise and then you can come and tell me i was right_"  
Nathan then smiled at her "_Pft like i would do that"_  
Ella laughed "_You never know, right im going home because my head's charging with all the drama from today so ill see you tomorrow?"_  
Nathan grinne up at her "_Look forward to it Honey"_  
Ella scoffed and started walking down the stairs. Should she invite him to stay with her? NO ELLA NO  
thats crazy thinking. Best not too she decided.  
Walking home this time round was easy she got home 10 minutes after decided the long day needed to wash away in her sleep, after changing to short and a strap pajama top, she curled up in bed and let her mind drift away.


	4. Oh dear lord Nathan

The next morning Ella got dressed, did her hair and was ready earlier than usual. Checking the time, she decided to have breakfast.  
Realising she had this power she might as well get use to it, not going anywhere soon apparently. Ella then used her mind to slowly put two pancakes in the toaster and push the toaster down, she then opened the fridge and called out the butter to place it nicely on the side.  
I could get use to this power. Shall i use it to butter my pancakes? Nah don't be so lazy Ella!  
After downing the pancakes she made her way to the community centre. What will they say about both of the missing people?

Poor Gary, not so much poor Tony. Will they realise? Suspect her? Will the rest of them tell them about her mind?

No that's crazy they all have powers too. Well apart from Nathan who was constantly moaning. No they wont tell anyone. Kelly! she was just as scared as Ella, nope nothing to worry about. Chill out Ella!  
As she walked in the locker room to put her jumpsuit on a woman with short brown hair came in telling us she needed to talk to us about something. I knew straight away what it was. Oh shit. poker face on Ella.

"_Hello, My name is Sally, both Gary and my_

_colleague Tony have both been reported as missing. Their families are very worried about them. Have you seen anything unusual? anything at all?"_ **she spoke with a worried look. The rest of us stood still not knowing what to say until Nathan put his finger up. Oh dear god Nathan put it back down.**

This should be interesting to say the least.  
"_You've seen something?"_ she asked Nathan,

I saw a glimpse of hope in her eyes, I decided it was best to look away as whatever Nathan was about to say would trash that hope down.  
"_The other day I walk into the toilets, Tony and Gary were in there"_ i know exactly where he's going with this. How embarassing.  
_"They were but naked_" There it is. _"Tony's got Gary by the hair, and he's just doing him, dogy style."_ Nathan then started moving is body as if to pretend he was Tony casually fucking Gary over the toilet. "_And Tony's like woahhh who's your daddy, arrghh im your daddy, im big daddy_" Nathan then licked his hand and did another disgusting gesture to do something really rude "_Ohhh, Ohhh yeah you like that_" Now moving his whole body along with the lie. Now going further in with his panting noises "_Oh, Oh, Oh, Ohhhhh, Ohh yeah, oh yeah, ohhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_" and his finishing ending with the climax "_Ohhhhh im daddy cooooooool"_ finishing that off pretending to smack arse.

What. the. all just stood their mouths open staring at Nathan with shocked expressions.  
"_Now i guess they have run off to continue their homosexual love afair, now i ask you in this world or intolorance and prejuadice, who are we-WHO ARE WE? to condem them?"_  
Still Staring at Nathan mouths wide i find the will to look at him and shake my head. Sally looked at him disgusted and turns to walk away.  
Nathan you fucking idiot. we all then stared at Nathan for a good solid minute before walking outside to do the day of community service.  
"_What the fuck was that?!"_ I asked Nathan walking out.  
"_Didn't you like it? Thought i was pretty good."_ he said with a smug smile.  
"_You wanker."_ walking away i heard him shout my name. Eroughhhhh what a dick head!

After finishing the day we all stood on the roof looking down having a fag. Sally popped out from the corner of my eye, she was looking over the water and chewing her lip. This seems more than just worry for a colleague hm.. just then she turns looks at us and walks away.

"_I think we got away with it_" Nathan said  
_"Do you believe that or are you just reall dumb_" Curtis cuts in.  
"_YES, i really actually believe that!"_Nathan shoots back.  
"_I mean i was there right, i should have one of these bullshit powers?!"_ Oh and here we go again.  
"_you can have mine, wanna know what people are thinking about you?"_ Kelly snaps.  
"_No, not really i want something good, like something off the A list."_  
"_Maybe you can fly?"_ Simon said.  
"_He's not going to be able to fly?!"_ Alisha said in a bored tone.  
"_Its highly doubtful"_ i said trying to stop whatever it was Nathan was planning next  
"_Yeah, there's always one that can fly, check this out!"_ He said turning away.  
"_Dont!"_ i was too late, Nathan jumped of the chair and hit the floor with a bang.  
"_ohhh no, thats not it!"_ he said getting up.  
"_What happen's now then? is this it? were going to be like this forever?"_ curtis said.  
"_What if were meant to be like super hero's"_ WHAT? is Simon on crack?!  
"_Superhero's us lot?"_ i said " _No offence but in what kind of fucked up world would that be allowed to happen."_  
"_I did not ask for this!"_ Alisha said. Join the que sweetheart.  
"_Superhero's i love this guy, you prick!"_ Nathan said to Simon.  
"_what if there loads of people like us all over town"_ Kelly looked at Nathan  
"_Noooo, that kind of thing only happen's in america. This will fade away, im telling you by the same time next week it will be back to the same old boring shit"_


	5. Sexytime gone wrong

Ella was walking around picking litter up, when we came to a tunnel.  
Walking further into it I saw someone laid down it looked like he was naked?!

"_Nathan I think there's a guy there naked?!"_ Nathan looked and we all walked over

"_Holy shit he's Naked!"_ Alisha burst out laughing. that's what I just fucking said?!

I poked him with my litter stick hoping to god he wasn't dead  
"_Why would he just be laid here naked?"_ Nathan said poking him again

"_Hello nude guy, your naked?!"_ Alisha Shouted

The Guy rolled onto his back showing us all his HUGGGEEEE package. Holy Shit. Its HUGE!

"_YOU?!"_ Nathan screamed at the man.

The man looked at Nathan with a shocked expression who then got up and ran away. We were all laughing

"_HEY!"_ Nathan screamed looking after him. So Nathan knew the nude guy.

"_Would you like to tell us who that was?!"_ Curtis said still laughing  
"_He's my mums-"_ Nathan broke off "_He lives with my mum!"_

"_HAHAHA your step dad, has got a massive cock!"_ Alisha said to Nathan

"_Oh Jesus! And he's not my step dad alright!"_

"_Did you see that thing? It was like Monster big! Your mum will hurt"_  
"_Oh don't thats his mum! eroughhhh!"_ i said to Alisha tapping her elbow  
"_LALALALA SHUT UP."_ Nathan said sticking his fingers in his ears  
"_Why is he naked?"_Kelly Asked  
"_He's Obviously some kind of pervert"_ Alisha said laughing  
"_Im sure perverts still keep their clothes on, they dont just walk around nude!"_I said back Curtis and Alisha were arguing about him been gay. Doesnt make any sense. Silly cow  
"_Oh he could be a rapist, there's load of them around ere_" Kelly said  
"_Again i dont think they run around Naked either?!"_ i said.

"_Maybe he's a warewolf"_ Simon chipped in. WAREWOLF? WHAT?!

Nathan pointed his stick at Simon "_TWAT!"_

"_Thats what happens in films, you kill someone, and you wake up somewhere naked_" Simon stop now please.

"_He's not a warewolf alright! This guy is such a pussy he need's my mum to open jars for him, im sure if he was a warewolf he would be able to open a jar of peanut butter for himself!"_ Nathan shot back.

"_What happens if the storm messed him up?"_ i looked at Nathan  
"_Thats Bolloks, what are the chances?"_ he said.

After Walking back listening to everybody tease Nathan about his step dad we got to the comminuty center to find out we would be spending the day with old people. At least we got to wear our own clothes. Unfortuneatly i was wearing shorts and stap top. Sally didn't find this amusing  
"_Your wearing that?!"_ she said

"_Well you didn't tell me we would be working with old people, im sure they will be fine i see my grandparents and they dont have a problem"_ i shot back  
"_You'll probably give them a heart attack"_ said Nathan  
"_More than what your getting sunshine"_ Everybody laughed at this.  
"_Help out talk to them, make sure everybody's having a good time"_ Sally said.

Looking around we all went quite, i didnt even know what to do when im with my own grandparents nevermind strangers?!

"_MOVE_" sally shouted  
"_Don't rush perfection Sally!"_ i shouted back while moving forward

Nathan me and Kelly saw an old man in his chair sleeping  
"_Is he dead? I think he's dead!"_ Kelly said. I moved over to the old man next to his ear

"_SHE'S STEALING YOUR PENSION!"_ I shouted. The man woke with a surprised look.  
"_I think he's fine_" Nathan said smiling.

Kelly sat next too the old man and she seemed bored. HAHA! how were we all going to blend with these lot.

I moved to go dance with an old man who grabbed my hand and pulled me to him

"_Let's waltz_" he said smiling

"_Lets WHAT?!"_ Nathan behinde me was doing some unforgettable moves. He was awful, also laughing at me and the man.

I looked over to Alisha with an old man he was telling her he wanted to kiss her sweet cherry lips HAAA!

"_Go on Alisha get yourself in there!"_ I shouted. Alisha pulled me a funny face and then walked away. I noticed as Curtis looked to see if she was alright. Bless him.

Sally also shot me daggers from across the room. The slag!

As i continued to dance with this old man staring deep into my eyes, i couldnt help but feel the tinest biy uncomfertable.

I saw Nathan pushing an old woman about in her wheel chair until a pretty blonde came in, he let go of the wheel chair and followed the blonde to where it was she was going. Stalker.

I let go of the old man hoping the woman in front wanted to dance with him. BINGO she did! Im like a fucking matchmaker!

I could do this shit for a living. Walking over i heard Nathan tell the woman how much a people pleaser he was. HAAAAAAA!

I Stood behinde the girls back and she was talking to Nathan

"_Who's that?!"_ I mouthed to Nathan smiling. He saw me smiled and continued to make out he was all for the old people. I heard the blonde one asked what he did.

"_I sexually assulted a 90 year old woman" _ Nathan said trying to flirt with the woman. i was trying desperately not to laugh. Pouring myself a cup of tea and sipping on it to hide the smile.

"_Thats funny"_ The woman said

"_She didnt think so at the time, God rest her soul_" I spat my tea out everywhere and tried to stop from laughing.

I choked a little then noticed the blonde girl had turned to look at me.

"_Jesus"_ i said turning away.  
"_No, No, No the truth is i was just done for eating some pick n mix."_  
"_Right of course you were, Your such a liar pass me those sausage rolls"_ He did as she asked when an old woman popped up in front of him

"_Ahhhh!"_ Nathan said. That was it the laughter came out i couldn't hold it back.

"_I think she wants to dance with you"_ The blonde woman said to Nathan

"_Oh right. She does."_ The blonde woman turned to walk away. While Nathan was looking at the old woman mouthing her to fuck off. I dont trust that blonde one. I saw her looking at me while i was sipping my tea and the bitch was giving me daggers!

I was walking over to Kelly when i notice someone grabbed my arm. It was the blonde one. Kelly was sat right next to where she grabbed me.  
"_Do you two know each other well_" She said nodding at Nathan who was now in an argument while dancing with the old woman.  
"_I wouldn't say we know each other WELL but yeah i know him why?"_

She then gave me a dirty look and let go of my arm.  
"_Hmmm. Are you his girlfriend"_ I heard Kelly then choke on her tea

"_No. No im not."_ The blonde one smiled  
"_Do you think your better than him or something?"_

"_Did i say that? Although i am better looking, Iv got more junk in the trunk and bigger boobs than him, i think im doing pretty well"_ i said smiling back. Her face turned into a frown.

"_Shame he hasnt come over and spoke to you yet_"  
"_I Dont know what it is that your getting at, but if you suggesting i want Nathan then your wrong. Doesnt mean i couldnt get him though, i could walk over there right now and drag him into the locker room knowing full well i would get what i want, but i havent have i? If you want to fuck him stop messing about and just do it."_ I said back gritting my teeth.

"_You Havent had sex with him yet though? Would you usually? Maybe you do like him you just dont know it?" _ She smiled back and evil sort of grin on her face  
"_What are you a relationship matchmaker? i dont want Nathan i find him annoying and selfish all at the same time. If you want to get down and dirty fine go for it just dont drag me into your sick game! I didnt trust you five miniutes ago but now i have a feeling like your a woman on a mission. Go away your boring me now"_ i turned and sat into the chair next to Kelly who looked at me in shock. The blonde woman turned around and walked away from us.  
"_What the hell?"_ Kelly said  
"_I know?! What the hell was that?!"_ i looked round to see if anyobody else was listening  
"_i fink she was sayin you liked Nathan"_ Kelly laughed  
"_What a fucking weirdo. I dont trust her though she has that crazy look in her eye!"_ Kelly Nodded and laughed.

Once everybody had left and we all went into the locker rooms. i was about to get my coat on and leave when Curtis spoke

"_Someone knows!"_ I turned to look at him with a piece of paper in his hand "_Someone knows we killed our probation worker"_

I went and snatched the paper out of his hand and read 'I know what you did' In funny writing. Holy fuck.

"Is this a wind up? Is this you?" Kelly Looked at Nathan who seem not interested at all

"If i was trying to wind you up, i think i would be a little more creative. 'i know what film you saw last summer' " He was taking the piss at a time like this?!

"This isn't funny!" Kelly said to Nathan

"If i wanted to freak you out i would have dug up the body and stuck that in your locker"

"NATHAN!" i shouted! Curtis looked pissed.

"Well if it wasnt him who did it?" Simon said

"Well we have all done stuff, they could be talking about anything" Nathan said to curtis

"It was in your locker" Alisha said

"This was meant for all of us, they're talking about the probation worker!" Curtis said.

"Okay, Okay lets just say your right, if they actually knew anything they wouldnt be dicking around sticking notes on lockers they would have gone to the police, and we would have all have been put in prison getting gang raped in the showers, but this" Nathan said walking over to Curtis "Means they have no evidence, no proof, nothing and anyway im guessing its about some totally unrelated other shit that you have done, so if were all done here freaking out over nothing there's somewhere i need to be" Nathan said slapping curtis arm and walking out. What a knob i ran out following him.  
"NATHAN?!" i caught him turning around outside.  
"What's up sweet chops come to yell at me for your boyfriend?"

"No, I dont have a boyfriend knobhead i came to talk to you about that blonde today?"

"Getting Jealous are we sexy? No need we could do it now-" i cut him off

"Im not jealous, after she was done listening to your insane rape a 90 year old woman shit she came over to me and spouted some other bullshit, i dont trust her Nathan and i also think you shouldnt either."

"You are Jealous! You little minx!" Nathan said smiling

"Im not jealous Nathan!"

"Why shouldn't i trust her because she's beautiful its not like were all innocent either here?" Nathan said angry now

"I think she's hiding something from you" I said angry

"Dont be jealous because she's more beautiful, learn from it as a lesson" Fucking wanker!

"You know what, Fuck off Nathan i was trying to warn you to be nice but since your such a fucking knob head you find it impossible to take it that way! GO FUCK YOURSELF but when she puts you some unforgettable bullshit dont come looking at me for support because ill just tell you to go fuck yourself!" I walked past him and walked off home. What a wanker!

I thought to myself thats the last time i ever try to help someone! Fuck that shit Ella!

Next day Nathan must have forgotten all about our little tiff, as he walked brightly over to me and showed me a not so charming photo.

"Whats that?!" i said looking at Nathan

"Look, anus, cock and bit of ball sack?"

"Ew what's that?" i started laughing.

"ball sack, it was at a low angle!" we both started laughing

"So what happened? You saw him naked again?" I asked Nathan while we were looking at the photo.

"Yeah i was here last night with ruth and we saw him" ruth who the fuck is ruth?

"Who's Ruth?" i asked.

Nathan turned his head away "Blonde girl"

Ahhhhh. Shagged already have they.

Nathan then went into a conversation asking Kelly for a gun and asking for everyones help with his mum's partner.

"Why dont you just go talk to him Nathan? Ask him why? Instead of been sat here asking for the rest of us to help with YOUR family? Your a big boy now you know?" I got up and walked out seeing Kelly look at me with sympathy.

Getting ready for my shift at the nightclub i put my short black shorts on and my stapless top. My hair doin git usual curly shit but today the curls were down to perfection so ill leave it be. Got my keys and leather jacket on and walked out into the rain. I cant seem to shake off today with Nathan, the last time i EVER help anybody! what a dick head! alrrady slept with that blonde Rath she was up to something i know it! Shake it off Ella pretend it doesnt bother you let it go!

Walking inside the nightclub hasn't opened yet it was currently 08:45 and it opened at 9! Not looking forward to my shift ending at 12 i braced myself by putting my shit in my locker and went out to face the drunken messes.

"Hey Ella" Steven the hot guy who worked with me was smiling at me as i went behinde the bar  
"Hey Steven" I winked. Maybe this is what i needed to take my mind away from that other penis

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, yano after all the chaos" I knew exactly what he was getting at  
"Alright meet me outside at half 12 when im done and we can go back to my place for a bit yeah?"

"Yeah sounds good" He winked and walked off. The club opened and the young messes rolled in. The night was full of drunken messes.

After finishing my shift with 8 new numbers from drunken guys i walked out to see steven waiting for me. FUCK i forgot.

"Hey, we still on for tonight? we could have dinner or something another day?"

"Nah it's okay we can go to mine and have a drink" I smiled at him and saw the look of embarassment wash over his face.

As we got to my house i asked Steven if he would like a drink, he agreed and i poured two glasses out with wine.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see Steven staring at me  
"Yeah, im fine why would'nt i be?" i smiled.

"You seem sorta pissed actually. Angry or somewhat?"  
"Oh yeah, did my community service thing and arguing with one of the guy's there, he's a massive knob now im angry"

"What did he say that you couldnt handle" Steven laughed  
"In was trying to be nice warn him about this bimbo who like was weird and shit and he told me she was more beautiful than me and told me to learn a lesson from it?! Can you believe that? I was trying to help him?!"

"So your angry because he said she was beautiful than you" he laughed again

"Nooo. i was angry because he threw it back in my face. Also she is not more beautiful than me, she has wrinkles above her eyebrows i havent developed any wrinkles yet! im much better looking.!" Not to blow my own trumpet.

"I think your beautiful" Steven said. HAA!

"Thanks" i said sipping my wine. Now or never Ella.

Putting my glass down i walked over to Steven carefully placed myself on his lap. I put his glass down on the side and broght him face to face to kiss me. Things were slow at first but then Steven picked up the speed was were passionately kissing. It was boring as fuck. Get into it Ella your good at this sort of thing! I dragged Steven into my bedroom and collapsed down on the bed. I could feel his hands all over me. I pulled my pants off and knickers and pulled his off waiting for the magic to start, but it never did.  
"Steven im ready now!"

"Hmmm" hmmm? what the fuck does that mean?

"The hole is there Steven, i know its there and i also know it works, come on Steven"

"Im not ready yet" he said kissing me neck. He's not ready yet? He's not ready? Yet?

"Well i am" Was all i could manage to say.

After another long ten minutes of him kissing my neck and moaning i was getting bored. Iv had enough.

I pulled steven up and drove the car into the garden! if you get what i mean ;)

"Your very fiesty" Steven said winking. Just then when i was expecting heaven i was given hell.

Steven decided his version of 'fiesty time' meant rocking himself up and down, i think he thought he was having sex but i didnt feel a thing. He felt it. I didnt, with a few moans and groans Steven continued to make me suffer in pretending i was enjoying myself.

"Oh Ella" He panted in my ear

"Oh Steven" i said back in his in the most bored tone EVER. He was too wrapped up in his shitty movements to notice.

TORTUREEEE! i NEED TO DO SOMETHING NOW!

i Grabbed my phone searching for someone who was bound to get me out of this situation!

I sent a text 'Call me now its urgent!'

I put the phone back down on the side without him even noticing, still on top rocking about moaning. Then my phone went off!

I pushed steven off me so ard he fell off the bed.

"Hello?!" i screamed down the phone

"Hey, whats up?!" Nathan said down the phone, he sounded a little angry

"OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE HERPIES?" i screamed?

"What, who has herpies?" Nathan said confused

"Listen Nathan dont panick, Herpies is very common im coming to see you now where are you?"

"I HAVENT GOT HERPIES! and iv just got to the community centre"

"Right im on my way STAY CLAM!"

i Hung the phone up and looked at Steven

"Listen my friend Nathan has herpies iv really got to go see if he's alright"

"No babe thats fine its a shame we did'nt get to finish" He winked at me

Yeah shame.

As i was walking to the community centre after having the most horrific experiance i knew the solution.

Alcohol. Just as i was about to pull the shutter up Nathan was stood on the roof shouting down.

"Came did ya! heard you had herpies?!"

"I was talking about you!" i shouted up, went through the shutters and went upstairs to meet Nathan

After changing back into my shorts and strapless top i realised the only thing that was sutable was the leather jacket. Oh well.

"Where have you been" Nathan said staring at me

"Work" i said sitting down taking a swig of his vodka

"Are you a pole dancer? Prostitute" I shot Nathan a dangerous look to which he laughed

"Im kidding yout too much hard work for a prostitute"

"Thanks for that mate!" I slaped him round head and he went to sit down.

I took another large swig from the vodka bottle.

"Woah had a bad night?"

"Terrible, fucking horrific. You?"

"Same" he look down embarassed

"Why what happened to you?" He shook his head

"Nothing"

"Oh come on Nathan spill now! Ill tell you if you tell me?"

"I owe you an apology and i dont do that so remember this." where was he going with this?

"Ruth" Oh shit.

"What about her?"

"I went to see her tonight after arguing with my mum and you know it all got a little heated we fucked then as we were... fucking..."

"yeahh?" i tried to get him to continue. After a long while he did but without looking at Ella

"She changed"

"She changed? huh?"

"She wasnt the same Ruth, she was older. WAY older like 80 years older. "

"ER. what? " i said confused Nathans sighed

"while we were having sex she changed into an old woman, it was the storm that did it, it made her young again and she kept changing inbetween"

Holy fucking shit. Dont laugh Ella. Do not fucking laugh.

"Its alright you can laugh" Ella thought she would but she didnt.

"I tried Having sex with someone who worked with me and he refused to put it in, because he wasnt ready yet after he did he was rubbing himself up and down me. Im traumatised i may never have sex again. Reason why i used you and herpies to get myself out."

Nathan did burst out laughing. I couldnt help but laugh too. Here we both were and had horrific nights sipping on a vodka bottle on out community centers roof.

"Wanna fag?" Nathan looked over smiling

"I would kill for one right now." She took one from Nathan and sat down next to him looking at the sky.

"Were screwed, Your a granny fucker and iv been trumatised and violated in the bedroom"

Nathan laughed "Lets just not tell anybody about this EVER"

"Agreed, ill probably tell them all about my traumatic experiance in the bedroom, when you tell people they only laugh about it for an hour and let it go, if you hide something and then they find out they know its a weakness so they use it against you."

Nathan laughed "Alright but just dont tell them about mine."

"I promise granny fucker. Your going to have to be carefull around Kelly though." I looked at Nathan who frowned

"Oh yeah shit she can hear what were thinking!" He turned to Ella "Just dont think about it!"

"Dont you worry i wont."


End file.
